


House by the Sea

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	House by the Sea

A man with no time pauses for thought   
And imagines that he was free  
He says, "Where is my mistress?  
And what is the use?  
And where is my house by the sea?"

A woman leans on her garden gate  
At the house by the side of the sea   
She cries "What is the use?  
And where is my love?  
And why is he not with me?"


End file.
